Empty
by Shari Maxwell
Summary: Bankotsu recalls the short relationship he had with Inuyasha that led up to him being with Kouga. Bankotsu x Kouga


I was a murderer, I sometimes had sex with random people, and I got paid to do it all. At least, I used to ten years ago before I was killed.

I used to think of those memories as fond reminisces from the past, but not anymore. Not when I had Kouga to keep my mind occupied.

After all of my brothers had been killed off, I became empty and lifeless. That was also the time when I tried to use revenge to motivate me and kill Inuyasha. Instead of doing what I was supposed to, I dropped my Banryu right before he cut me down and surrendered.

The price I was getting paid for working under Naraku was my life. I lived as long as I pleased him and did his dirty work. Without my brothers though, my living seemed pointless.

Inuyasha felt sympathy for me then and showed it by lowering his sword and turning away. All his friends were confused at first, but then Kagome actually walked over to me to see what was wrong.

She comforted me and invited me along with her and her friends. I accepted only because she refused to let me stay and kill myself.

We would travel far and I would often watch Inuyasha defeat demon after demon, and every once in a while I helped. Although, the bond between me and Inuyasha built up over the weeks and we eventually fell in love. Or I had at least…

I kept on believing everything Inuyasha told me about loving me and only me. I even listened and let him love Kagome too. I didn't mind Kagome; especially since she was the one who helped me in the first place.

Until one night I began to get curious why Inuyasha had to leave every time that priestess Kikyo came around. She never came to greet the group, but always waited for Inuyasha some where a good distance away from where Inuyasha and his friends camped.

I decided to follow because my curiosity got the better of me. I followed him from a far enough distance to where he couldn't smell or hear me; that was the hardest part. Keeping out of range of his sense of smell and still being able to keep up.

Just as he seemed to suspect someone was tailing him; Kikyo grabbed his arm with her solemn face and began to lead him to an open field ahead.

I crept into the closer bushes since Inuyasha was so preoccupied with Kikyo. And that night I watched Inuyasha break every promise he ever made me and broke my heart too.

They had sex, and even when I began to sob they didn't even notice me. After I started crying, I left to make sure I wasn't discovered. I knew I could never face Inuyasha again after that.

So, I made it quite obvious that I wanted to avoid Inuyasha at all costs, and even though the rest of his friends knew there was something wrong; Inuyasha didn't even notice. When he finally noticed, he also made sure to ignore me as much as possible.

The night I decided to leave I had just finished taking a bath in the river and I remained sitting in the shallow end of the water. I had been there for so long that Shippo was even sent to check up on me.

When I got out and got dressed, I heard someone behind me. They didn't seem to be trying to sneak up on me, and they didn't sound threatening or cautious in the least. So I thought it might be Kagome or Inuyasha.

A pair of strange hands suddenly wrapped around me and a strange pair of lips kissed my neck. That was the time I whipped around and was about to punch this weirdo, but I was surprised to see Kouga instead of Inuyasha.

He turned and started walking about twenty feet before stopping and watching me. I noticed he was quiet, and that wasn't normal.

We stood there and stared at each other, but he didn't move until I took a few steps toward him. Kouga's quick pace even when walking left me a good twelve yards behind and then he stopped and waited for me to follow as before.

I couldn't figure what game he was playing at, but I went ahead and began to try to keep him in sight. He ended up in a small clearing and then stood and waited expectantly as before.

I slowly walked to him and left a good distance between us. Kouga suddenly turned and walked to me and stood right in front of me.

I tried to back away, but his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. He was a few inches taller than me, but he leaned down into a kiss that still had some force.

I was so shocked at first, but eventually I could return the kiss. It was so incredible, and after feeling so alone for so long it felt like I was the luckiest guy alive.

That was how our whole relationship started, and that's what led us to lying in his den today with our arms and legs tangled with each other.

I was happier than I ever had been with Inuyasha. I never figured why Kouga had so abruptly given up on Kagome, but I was sort of glad that he did. As selfish as that was; I couldn't help it when everything in life was this perfect.


End file.
